Le Retour
by Dragonna
Summary: Corrin, âgée de dix ans, surprend une conversation entre Xander et Camilla qui détruit toute ses certitudes. Sa rage libère son pouvoir et lui permet de se souvenir de la vérité.
1. Vérité

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. En fait, là je les torture plutôt.

 **Genres:** Angst dans ce chapitre.

 **Couple:** Aucun

 **Personnages:** Kamui et sa famille de Nohr dans ce chapitre.

 **Note:** Normalement ça ne serait pas faire plus de ou chapitre. Ça devait être un OS à la base mais ça devient trop long avec les idées que j'ai. Bon je vais d'abord finir "Complot" mais je voulais poster le début de celle-là.

* * *

 _ **Partie I: Vérité**_

* * *

Corrin, assise dans son lit, avait le cœur battant, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle sortit de son lit, ses yeux la piquant. L'envie de pleurer lui comprimait la gorge.

Il faisait nuit, et elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle avait vu un homme debout devant elle, un homme avec de longs cheveux sombres et en armure. Des flèches qui se fichaient dans son corps. La personne s'effondrait et une ombre se penchait sur elle, la main tendue. Et la terreur l'avait submergée, elle avait été soulevée tandis qu'un hurlement était sorti de sa bouche, ses mains tendues vers l'homme au sol. Elle avait crié quelque chose. Mais le souvenir de ce mot s'était échappé de son esprit comme de l'eau entre des doigts quand elle s'était réveillé. Mais l'envie de pleurer restait, la peur ne l'avait pas quitté, l'image de cet homme criblé de flèches était gravée dans son esprit, comme imprimée au fer rouge. Accompagné du sentiment qu'elle le connaissait.

 _Mais c'était impossible._

Son trouble restait en elle comme un maelstrom de sentiments et d'émotions. Elle avait besoin de Xander ou de Camilla, d'un câlin. Elle pourrait raconter son cauchemar, et pourrait être réconfortée.

Dans le couloir, elle remarqua l'horloge et vit qu'il était minuit et demi. Il n'était pas tard. Son grand frère et sa grande sœur devaient être toujours réveillés. Elle trottina jusqu'au salon, la pièce de vie principale de la forteresse, celle où ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous ensemble. Elle leva la main pour frapper, voyant la lueur par la porte entrouverte. Mais son geste fut suspendu par des paroles qu'échangeaient Xander et Camilla.

Sa grande sœur parla, d'une voix angoissée «Et si elle l'apprenait? Si elle se rappelait? Elle nous détesterait.

\- Aucun risque, tu as bien vu que Corrin ne se souvient de rien à propos de sa petite enfance. Elle n'a même pas bronché quand on lui a donné ce nom, qui n'était pourtant pas le sien, quand elle est arrivée ici, âgée de 6 ans.» répondit l'héritier du trône.

Elle se figea et se colla contre le mur, ses oreilles pointues bougeant légèrement sous ses mèches blanches. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. _Comment ça son nom n'était pas le sien? Comment ça elle avait un autre nom que Corrin? Comment ça elle ne se souvenait de rien à propos de son passé?_

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets reprit «...Mais si elle se rappelait?

\- Elle avait 6 ans à ce moment. Et ça fait 4 ans. Elle a 10 ans et ne se souvient toujours pas de sa vraie famille. Je doute que la mémoire lui revienne maintenant. Plus les années passent, plus les possibilités qu'elle se souvienne diminuent.» Xander se leva et fit quelques pas, et fit, avec assurance «Elle ne saura jamais la vérité. Elle ne saura jamais qu'elle a été enlevée par Père, ou qu'elle était une princesse prisonnière. Elle ne réagit même pas quand on parle de son pays natal. Elle ne saura jamais qu'elle est la princesse Kamui de Hoshido. Et cela restera le cas, nous y veillerons. De toute façon, elle se sortira de la forteresse qu'une fois adulte, quand les risques qu'elle se rappelle auront disparus, et qu'elle n'aura aucun doute sur le fait d'être notre sœur. Notre famille ne sera pas brisée.»

Corrin sentit son cœur s'arrêter. _Avait-elle bien entendu? Elle était une princesse de Hoshido? Son Père l'avait enlevé? Elle était de la famille ennemie de Nohr? Elle n'était pas la sœur de Xander, Camilla, Léo et Élise?_ Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Horrifiée, elle ferma les yeux, chassant le flots d'émotions qui paralysait son esprit.

Le souvenir de son rêve lui revint, comme une gifle brutale, une succession d'images, d'émotions et de paroles. Sauf que ce n'était soudainement plus flou, comme si un vent avait chassé le brouillard.

Un homme, aux longs cheveux bruns, et à l'armure bleue, avec deux épées, criant « _Cours Kamui. Va rejoindre Ryoma_ ». Puis s'effondrant, percé de flèches. Quelqu'un l'approchant et le frappant d'une immense hache. « _Tu a été si crédule Sumeragi._ »

Cet homme se penchant sur elle, la main tendue. Une douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Et des mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, une voix qu'elle connaissait, la voix du roi Garon, celui qu'on présentait comme son parent. « _Tu es mon enfant maintenant»._ Et le personnage flou penché sur elle, la main tendue, devint de plus en plus clair. _«Si jeune et déjà privée de ton père...»_ Puis la douleur d'être soulevée sans douceur. Et ce souvenir se superposa à celui-ci, ses mains tendues vers l'homme sans vie plus loin, sa propre voix hurlant « _PPEEEERRRREEE_ »

Elle tomba au sol, la gorge atrocement serrée, un goût acide dans sa bouche. Une douleur terrible dans sa tête.

 _Sumeragi._

 _Père. Elle se souvenait...L'homme la prenant sur ses genoux et lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse. Son rire tandis qu'il la posait sur ses épaules._

 _Ryoma._

 _Un enfant aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, son sourire affectueux, sa main serrant la sienne «Ne t'en fais pas je te protégerais petite sœur.»_

Sa voix s'échappa de ses lèvres, dans un filet à peine perceptible «Gr...Grand frère.». Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle se redressa, vacillante, et recula silencieusement. Une main se plaça devant sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de vomir.

«Père...»

« _Cours Kamui. Va rejoindre Ryoma_ » Mais elle n'avait pas couru, paralysée par la terreur. Et les flèches avaient fendu l'air et ...Garon avec sa hache avait...

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle avait des sueurs froides.

Elle entendait les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Son esprit s'éclairait de nombreux souvenirs.

Elle était...

 _«Tu t'appelles Corrin.»_

 ** _Menteurs._**

 _«Tu es notre petite sœur.»_

 _ **Menteurs**._

 _«Tu as été malade...tu as perdu la mémoire à cause de cette maladie.»_

 ** _Menteurs._**

 _Xander et Léo n'étaient pas ses frères, Camilla et Élise n'étaient pas ses sœurs..._

 _ **Menteurs**._

Sa peau la brûla, son souffle se bloqua, une chaleur l'envahit toute entière, comme une vague de colère. Elle avait été arrachée à sa vraie famille, elle avait été kidnappée, le roi Garon n'était pas son père, il avait tué son **vrai père** et l'avait emmené loin de ses proches. Loin de sa vraie famille.

Des images se succédaient dans son esprit, des souvenirs de plus en plus précis. _Le souvenir d'une femme aux cheveux noirs la tenant dans ses bras lui revint._ «Mère...» _Un petit garçon s'entraînant au sabre de bois:_ «Ryoma» _. Une jolie petite fille aux cheveux rouges qui lui tenait la main, l'entraînant à travers des couloirs_ «Hinoka». _Un mignon petit garçon aux cheveux d'argents lui tendant des fleurs avec un sourire timide_ «Takumi». _Un adorable bébé aux cheveux roses qui lui faisait de grands sourire:_ «Sakura».

 _Un grand château entouré de cerisiers en fleurs._

 _Sa famille assise sous l'un d'eux, savourant un pique-nique._

 _ **Sa famille.**_

 _ **Ses frères et sœurs.**_

 _ **Sa mère.**_

 _ **Son père.**_

 _ **Sa maison.**_

La fureur et sa douleur atteignirent leur paroxysme. Quatre ans de mensonges. Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle était enfermée ici alors qu'elle n'était même pas l'enfant du roi Garon, _**elle était prisonnière**_. Xander et Camilla lui avaient menti... _ **l'aimaient-il seulement?**_ Sa vision devint rouge. Son ouïe fut ouatée, les sons furent étouffés autour d'elle et elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Elle sombra dans un torrent de rage.

«MENTEURS» hurla-t-elle, sa voix se déformant pour devenir de plus en plus forte, tel un rugissement de pure fureur. «MENTEURS»

Tout lui semblait plus petit, et elle réalisa avec un étrange sentiment d'effroi qu'elle était à quatre pattes, qu'elle était plus grande, qu'elle avait une queue et des ailes. Elle rugit, faisant trembler les fenêtres. Elle était à l'étroit dans ce couloir. Sa force semblait inépuisable et sa queue, telle une massue, frappa le mur et la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Le bruit fut assourdissant, elle se retourna et se jeta par le trou, à l'air libre. Elle volait, elle fit quelques cercles sur place, aveuglée par l'instinct et la colère. Elle distingua Xander et Camilla au bord de l'ouverture mais elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir.

 _Je veux voir ma famille._

 _Je veux ma mère_

 _Je veux mes frères et sœurs._

 _ **Je veux rentrer à la maison.**_

«CORRIN» cria le grand blond, les yeux grands ouverts «REVIENS ICI.» On percevait un mélange de peur et d'angoisse, mêlés de colère dans sa voix.

«Corrin, tu vas te blesser.» s'écria Camilla en tendant la main vers elle «Reviens ici petite sœur.»

 _Je ne suis pas ta sœur._

 _Menteuse._

Un hurlement de chagrin s'échappa de sa gueule tandis qu'elle s'élevait dans le ciel, en battant férocement des ailes pour prendre de l'altitude, disparaissant à travers les nuages, volant sans savoir où elle était, où elle allait.

La rage la quitta, ne laissant qu'une violente détresse.

Un besoin viscéral de s'éloigner de ceux qui l'avaient blessé par leurs mensonges, de retrouver ceux qu'elle avait perdu.

Si elle n'avait pas été un dragon, elle aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, devant sa confiance fracassée, son cœur brisée, et tout ce qu'elle croyait anéanti.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne redescende vers le sol, lentement. S'ouvrit à ses yeux, un paysage couvert de forêts et de champs, avec des villages ici et là. Elle perçut des odeurs de fleurs et de nourriture. L'épuisement la gagnait, alourdissait ses ailes. Son souffle devenait court, elle mourrait de soif. Sa vision se troublait, et elle perdait de l'attitude. Elle gémit de douleur, battant désespérément des ailes pour ne pas tomber. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus et elle tomba, arrivant à peine à se maintenir, à ralentir sa chute, et elle s'écrasa lourdement sur une statue de dragon au cœur d'une capitale. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps, et tout devint noir.

* * *

A Suivre


	2. Mère

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. En fait, là je les torture plutôt.

 **Genres:** Family et un peu de Angst dans ce chapitre.

 **Couple:** Aucun

 **Personnages:** Kamui, Mikoto, Yukimura et Ryoma

* * *

 _ **Partie II: Mère**_

* * *

La reine Mikoto fut réveillée un peu avant l'aube, lorsque la nuit était toujours présente. Yukimura s'inclina, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude «Pardonnez-moi ma reine, mais il faut que...Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Un dragon blanc et argent s'est écrasé dans la capitale, sur la statue du dragon aube. Il est gravement blessé et bouge à peine. Les ninjas ne savent pas quoi faire.»

Il était perdu face à une situation qui se le dépassait totalement. Les dragons étaient aimés à Hoshido et cette situation n'avait jamais été vue dans ce pays. Et personne ne voulait en voir un mourir ici, à l'emplacement de la statue de la créature dont le sang coulait dans les veines de la famille royale.

«Un dragon?» Elle se redressa «J'arrive.» Sa voix se teinta d'espoir. U _n dragon. Le père de Kamui était un dragon, elle en était peut-être un aussi_...Elle s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le put, et prit quelque chose dans un coffret. Un objet que son premier amour lui avait donné. Puis elle sortit «Allons-y!»

Quand elle arriva sur la place, elle vit d'abord les fragments de statue. Les tâches de sang ici et là, dont certains marbraient les morceaux de l'ancienne représentation à présent détruite. Puis la lueurs des torches lui montrèrent la créature.

 _Un dragon. Bleu, blanc et argent._

Étendu sur le flanc, une aile formant un angle inquiétant, comme deux de ses pattes. Ses écailles étaient fendues ou brisées à de nombreux endroits. Et du sang coulait de multiples plaies. Son flanc se soulevait, preuve qu'il était toujours vivant.

Elle en eut le cœur serré. Elle n'était pas une experte en dragon, elle n'en avait connu qu'un seul dans son existence après tout. Mais celui-ci n'était certainement **pas** vieux. Il n'était pas grand et ses cornes étaient encore trop petites.

 _Un enfant._

«Je...»

Un espoir flamba dans son cœur. Un espoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Parce qu'elle n'avait _ **jamais**_ imaginé cette possibilité. _Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa fille tiendrait de son père. Qu'elle serait comme lui. Ou qu'elle hériterait de ses pouvoirs de transformation._

«Mère!» S'écria une voix derrière elle. Mikoto se retourna pour voir Ryoma accourir, enveloppé dans un manteau, ayant probablement été réveillé par le remue-ménage. L'e jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, effaré «C'est vraiment un...dragon? Je pensais qu'ils avaient disparu. Comment est-ce possible?

\- Oui, ça en est bien un. Et même plus que ça, si je ne me trompes pas.» Elle tenta de maîtriser sa voix. De contrôler l'espoir qui flambait en elle.

Son fils adoptif la regarda, ses yeux chocolats troublés « Que?

\- ...Je crois que c'est ta sœur.»

Il ouvrit la bouche «Elle peut...» Il se tût, il était en public après tout. «Mais si c'est elle, comment la faire redevenir normal? Pour l'aider, il fait qu'elle redevienne humaine.» Il hésitait à s'approcher, impressionné par la créature blessée. Mais il voulait l'aider. Il voulait tellement aider sa petite sœur. Il avait été impuissant à la sauver quatre ans plus tôt.

La reine Mikoto s'approcha du dragon blessé «Kamui, c'est bien toi?» Sa voix était pleine d'espoir. Elle posa doucement la main sur la tête de la créature, en dessous de ses yeux.

Celle-ci souleva faiblement les paupières, y voyant flou, gémissant de douleur et tenta de se lever, pour s'écrouler, ses pattes étant incapables de supporter son propre poids. Une plainte lui échappa, comme un râle d'épuisement et de souffrance. L'odeur qu'elle sentait était familière, c'était un parfum qu'elle connaissait mais...elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

La souveraine hésita, puis joignit les mains, attristée «Je vois, je n'ai pas d'autre solution que t'utiliser la magie de mon père.»

Ryoma lança «Qu'allez vous faire mère?

\- Utiliser ma chanson. Je n'ai guère le choix. Azura est trop jeune pour ça. Et elle pourrait s'user la santé en utilisant cette magie.» Elle toussota puis la chanson s'éleva.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

Chaque personne la regardait, subjuguée par la chanson de la reine. Des gouttelettes d'eau semblèrent s'élever pour entourer la dragonne à terre. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux une nouvelle fois, un grognement s'échappa de ses babines, son flanc se soulevant un peu plus rapidement, puis elle roula sur le ventre. Ses pattes s'agitèrent lentement, elle tenta de relever la tête mais retomba.

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Les sons éclaircirent son esprit embrumé, chassant ses sentiments négatifs. Des images éclairèrent son esprit, des voix lui parvinrent. Sa vision devint plus clair, sa colère disparut petit à petit, ne laissant qu'un abîme de désespoir. Elle regarda la source des sons si magnifiques qui lui parvenaient. _Mère._ Songea-t-elle.

 _In the white light_

 _A hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away_

 _Embrace the brand new day_

Une vive lumière entoura la créature, et celle-ci laissa place à une petite fille de 10 ans, couverte de blessures, avec un bras et une jambe cassés, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit déchirée et tâchée de sang. Les yeux pourpres de la petite fille fixèrent la femme devant elle, et se remplirent de larmes. «M...Mère.» articula-t-elle dans un gémissement, avant de s'effondrer, inconsciente.

La reine eut un hoquet, ses yeux devenant humides. Et elle se précipita pour prendre dans ses bras, aussi doucement que possible «Kamui. Ma chérie, c'est bien toi. Tu es revenue.» Elle lui caressa les cheveux et donna rapidement une série d'ordres aux gardes.

 _Ramassez les débris de la statue._

 _Récupérez l'épée Yato._

 _Avertissez le guérisseur._

Ryoma s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux. «Elle est vraiment revenue. C'est elle!» La joie teinta ses paroles, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était vraiment de retour. Leur famille était réunie. Sa fatigue fut chassée par sa joie, ses yeux brillèrent de bonheur. «Que dois-je faire mère?

\- Ryoma, retourne au château et ordonne aux serviteurs de préparer sa chambre. Tu avertiras tes frères et sœurs, cela incluant Azura bien sûr, à leur réveil.» Il hocha la tête et partit en courant vers le palais, impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Ils allaient pouvoir être une grande famille, tous ensemble.

 _Était-il en plein rêve?_

 _Son souhait le plus cher s'était enfin réalisé._

 _C'était le plus beau jour de sa courte vie, depuis la mort de son père._

Yukimura prit l'enfant des bras de la reine et ils emboîtèrent le pas à l'héritier du trône. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la disparue, qui était enfin de retour, des servantes étaient déjà en train de préparer le futon. Mikoto prit son bâton et s'agenouilla, prenant sa fille contre elle. «Je vais guérir ses côtes, mais si j'use trop de magie, sa part dragon va réagir. Nous allons utiliser les soins traditionnels pour le reste.» La lumière blanche enveloppa l'enfant, guérissant ses os fêlés ou cassés. Aidée ensuite par le guérisseur, qui était enfin arrivé, elle banda les blessures et posa une attelle à la jambe et autre au bras. Aussi doucement que possible, elle coucha Kamui dans le lit, la recouvrant et l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. «Ma chérie, tu es de retour.»

Ryoma revint, un plateau entre les mains «Mère? Je vous ai apporté du thé. Orochi a du aller s'occuper de Sakura qui a fait un cauchemar. Elle m'a demandé de...» Il s'assit délicatement près d'elle. «C'est vraiment elle.» Il la regarda, et haussa un sourcil surpris «Vous ne l'avez pas totalement soigné avec la magie?

\- Sa transformation est encore instable. J'ai juste soigné les plus grave par la magie. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle se transforme encore.»

Le brun la regarda de ses yeux intelligents «Elle tient ça de son père?»

Mikoto eut un sourire triste et lui posa une main sur ses cheveux soyeux «Oui, malheureusement.

\- Heureusement vous voulez dire? Elle n'aurez pas pu revenir sans cela.»

Elle n'eut le courage de lui dire la vérité. «Tu as raison.» Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa fille endormi «Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais dormir maintenant Mère. C'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous reposer. Vous êtes un peu pâle.»

Elle rit légèrement «Je n'avais pas utilisé cette magie depuis des années, mais ça ira.» Elle hésita puis se lança «Ryoma.

\- Oui?

\- Dans le futur, si Azura utilise cette magie, tâche de l'empêcher d'y avoir recours trop souvent. Elle est un peu différente de moi...elle pourrait s'user la santé de façon dramatique.»

Il hocha la tête, incertain mais fier de la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait «Je m'en souviendrais mère. Et je protégerais mes sœurs et mes frères.»

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_

1 -Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour Mikoto: elle va bien, elle n'a juste plus l'habitude de chanter comme ça.

Azura meurt car, pour moi, elle n'est pas 100% Vallite. (Même si on ne sait pas qui est son père)

2- Oui Ryoma dit "MES" frères. La raison sera au prochain chapitre.

3 - Dans cette fic Sakura est la fille de Mikoto.


	3. Famille

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. En fait, là je les torture plutôt.

 **Genres:** Family et un peu de Angst dans ce chapitre.

 **Couple:** Aucun

 **Personnages:** Kamui, Mikoto, Yukimura et Ryoma

* * *

 _ **Partie III: Famille**_

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre, éclairant la pièce de façon naturelle. Il allait encore faire beau aujourd'hui. Mikoto se leva et ouvrit, pour faire entrer de l'air doux de la matinée.

 _C'était une merveilleuse journée._

Kamui avait mal, chaque parcelle de son corps était endolorie. Elle pouvait à peine bouger. Elle se sentait lourde et nauséeuse. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, un flou encombrant sa vision, une soif profonde asséchant ses lèvres. Elle gémit faiblement, quand elle tenta un mouvement qui se solda par un échec.

Elle entendit quelqu'un revenir près d'elle, un froissement de tissu et quelqu'un parla:«Kamui?» Une main écarta les mèches qui collaient à son front humide. Cette voix lui parvint et elle tourna la tête vers la source. Une femme était penchée sur elle. Elle la connaissait

«Mère..» Parler était douloureux. Elle réussit à sourire, faiblement. «Tu es là..»

Celle-ci se mit à pleurer, émue et prit la main de sa fille «Tu es enfin revenue ma chérie. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.»

Kamui essaya de se relever, seulement pour être aidé par Mikoto qui lui fit boire un peu de thé léger. L'enfant enfouit son visage dans la robe blanche de sa mère, sentant l'odeur qui lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux. «Je suis vraiment à la maison? Avec vous? Pour de vrai?

\- Oui. Bien entendu.» Elle serra doucement la petite contre elle, celle-ci tenant sa robe de sa main valide. Elle la berça comme si elle avait toujours six ans. Mais la petite ne s'en souciait pas, heureuse d'être revenue chez elle, d'être à sa place. Sa famille était là.

Kamui se concentra sur ses autres pensées «Où sont Ryoma et les autres?

\- Ryoma est allé les réveiller.» Elle lui caressa les cheveux «Tu préfères les voir un par un ou tous en même temps?»

Kamui ferma les yeux, savourant l'étreinte «Je ne sais pas. Il m'ont oublié?

\- Hinoka et Ryoma ne t'ont pas oublié. Kawa non plus. Takumi a des souvenirs flous de toi. Et Sakura ne se souvient évidement pas.» Elle hésita à parler de Takeki pour le moment.

 _Ryoma allait sans doute le présenter._

 _Il était devenu si sérieux._

* * *

Takumi se redressa en entendant des pas dans le couloirs. Se frottant les yeux, il remarqua que le soleil était à peine levé. Attrapant sa poupée, il sortit de son sa couverture et bailla. Du haut de ses 8 ans, il avait beaucoup changé depuis le drame, quatre ans auparavant. Il serra son jouet contre lui. Il avait été réveillé pendant la nuit par du vacarme mais n'avait pas osé sortir de sa chambre. Mais il voulait maintenant savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Maladroitement il enfila un kimono, nouant difficilement le nœud. Et sortit de sa chambre, regardant autour de lui. Le couloir était aussi chaleureux et lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fit quelque pas sur le parquet de bois, écoutant chaque bruit.

Il marcha quelques instants. Et entendit des serviteurs qui parlaient «...Y croyez vous? Elle est revenue?

\- Est-on certain que c'est bien elle?

\- Oui. Aucun doute. La reine et le prince l'ont reconnu tous les deux.»

 _Elle?_ Il se faufila dans les couloirs. Et stoppa. _Pourquoi la chambre de Kamui est ouverte?_ Il s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. «Mère?» _Que faisait-elle? Qui était l'enfant dans le lit?_

La femme se retourna. «Takumi?» Un doux sourire ourla ses lèvres «Approches mon chéri.»

Il obéit, et approcha, serrant sa poupée dans sa main. «...Mère? Qui es...» Il stoppa, ouvrant de grand yeux surpris. Sa mémoire était floue mais il... «Nee-chan?» il s'approcha encore.

La petite fille le regarda et sourit timidement «Kumi-chan?» Elle tendit la main comme pour l'inviter à venir près d'elle et il vint plus près, timidement. Petit à petit, malgré ses yeux brillants, un sourire ourla ses lèvres.

«Tu es revenue.» Il lâcha sa poupée, qui tomba au sol, et s'agenouilla à côté de sa mère, sur l'indication de celle-ci, remarquant l'attelle au bras de son aînée et agissant avec lenteur, craignant de lui faire mal. «Tu es vraiment là!» Puis il se nicha dans les bras de sa grande sœur, celle-ci lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle eut un petit sourire, les mèches soyeuse lui caressant la joue «Tu les a laissé poussés, et ils sont tous doux. Tu es le plus mignon des petits garçons.»

Rougissant et souriant, il réalisa à peine que leur mère partait, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle lui posa un bisou sur le front, il devint écarlate. Mais elle le garda dans ses bras. D'une voix timide, il marmonna d'une voix qui n'était pourtant pas boudeuse mais ravie «Je ne suis plus un bébé Nee-chan.

\- Tu resteras toujours mon petit Kumi adoré.» Il avait tellement changé, il avait presque 4 ans quand elle avait été kidnappée. Il en avait 8 maintenant. «Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Tu...Tu m'as manqué Nee-chan.» Avoua l'enfant, d'une petite voix. «Je pensais que je ne re reverrais pas.» Des larmes roulaient sur ses petites joues «Que j'allais t'oublier.»

 _Et il avait si peur de ne plus se rappeler d'elle un jour._

 _Tellement peur qu'elle s'estompe de sa mémoire._

Il sentit qu'elle se tendait mais ne leva pas la tête, souriant avec joie. _Elle était revenue. Et il ne l'avait pas oublié._

Il avait demandé à sa mère et à Yukimura une image d'elle pour la garder dans sa chambre, précieusement. A chaque anniversaire de Kamui, il était allé poser un joli ruban à cheveux et une fleur en papier coloré, qu'il avait maladroitement plié, dans la chambre de la disparue, avec un dessin.

 _Et il détestait Nohr, tellement._

 _Il les détestait pour avoir prit sa sœur._

Un sourire éclaira son visage «Attends.» Il se dégagea et courut vers la petite table, ramassant tous les cadeaux qu'il avait laissé depuis 4 ans. Et il les ramena, les posant sur le futon. «C'est pour toi. J'ai fait les dessins et les fleurs, et j'ai choisis les rubans.»

Elle regarda avec admiration les pliages «Tu m'apprendras l'origami? Je ne m'en souviens plus.»

Fier, il hocha la tête. _C'était à lui qu'elle demandait et pas à Hinoka ou Ryoma! A lui!_ «Bien sûr! Et on pourras apprendre le tir à l'arc ensemble avec mère!»

* * *

Hinoka croisa les bras «Notre petit frère a été plus rapide. Il ne va plus la lâcher maintenant.»

Ryoma eut un petit rire, rajustant Takeki dans ses bras, le bébé baillant et se frottant les yeux. «Il va nous laisser la place pour présenter son petit frère qu'elle ne connaît pas. Ou pour qu'elle voit Sakura.» Il sourit à la petite fille qui tenait des balles en tissus entre ses doigts, voulant les donner à cette sœur revenue d'elle ne savait où.

L'aîné posa le petit garçon de trois ans au sol «Takumi a toujours été très proche de Kamui. Tu as souvent été jalouse d'ailleurs.

\- Non.» Réfuta-t-elle. «C'est Kawa qui était jaloux.» Elle désigna le jumeau de sa cadette qui attendait, des objets (livres et jouets) dans les bras. Hinoka avait, pour sa part, apporter des vêtements trop petits pour elle en attendant qu'on remplisse à nouveau l'armoire de la miraculée.

Le concerné ricana «Pas du tout, je rejoins Nii-san, c'était toi qui était jalouse.» Il posa ses affaires par terre. «Tu attrapais Kamui par le poignet et tu l'entraînais, quand elle voulait que Ryoma lui apprenne l'escrime par exemple et...»

La rousse attrapa son petit frère et lui frotta la tête de son poing, le faisant rire. Il mima une tentative désespérée pour fuir «Sakura, sauves moi sœurette!»

Celle-ci le regarda puis jeta une balle en tissu sur Hinoka. Celle-ci mima une chute dramatique...qui fit écarquiller les yeux aux deux plus jeunes. «Nee-chan!» s'écria d'ailleurs le petite dernier.

Ryoma leva les yeux au ciel et tira la porte «Takumi! Nous entrons.» Il rentèrent dans la pièce, posant ce qu'ils apportaient. Le petit argenté croisa les bras, frustré.

Le second fils de la famille s'approcha «Kamui, tu te souviens de moi?

\- Tu es Kawa, mon jumeau.» Elle le laissa la serrer doucement dans ses bras. Puis remarqua la petite fille qui tenait toujours ses balles de tissus «Sa...kura?

\- Nee-chan?» Fit celle-ci, s'approchant doucement. «Mère a dit que tu étais revenue!»

Kamui sentit son cœur se serrer, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa petite sœur, celle-ci n'était qu'un bébé qui ne parlait pas et ne marchait pas encore. Elle sourit «Tu as tellement grandi. Tu as quel âge maintenant?

\- ...Cin...Cinq ans.» Elle se cacha derrière Hinoka.

Celle-ci tomba à genoux près de Kawa, et posa une main sur l'épaule fine de sa cadette «Tu as tellement grandi petite sœur.»

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Kamui qui se nicha dans les bras de son aînée, de sa grande sœur. Elle refoula sans succès ses larmes, pleurant de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa famille. Puis elle remarqua «...Hinoka, tes cheveux! Ils étaient tellement beaux! Tu les as coupé!»

La rousse eut un sourire «Peu importe ils vont repoussés.» elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer contre elle à nouveau.

Ryoma s'approcha «Je suis heureux de te revoir!

\- Nii-san!» Elle essaya de se relever mais Hinoka la maintint en lui rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait se relever, qu'elle était encore blessée .

Le brun se plaça de l'autre côté du lit, à côté de Takumi. «Notre famille est enfin réunie.»

 _Même si père n'est plus là.._.Voulut dire la petite fille, se retenant à temps. «J'avais peur que tu n'ai pas pu quitter Chève. Elle savoura la main sur sa tête, chaude et affectueuse. «...je me souviens de...

\- Je vais bien petite sœur et j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.» Il se retourna «Takeki, viens là.»

Un petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ryoma (avec la même coiffure) mais avec des cheveux noir arriva près de ses aînés. Croisant un regard si semblable à celui de sa mère, Kamui eut les larmes aux yeux. «J'ai un autre petit frère?

\- Il est né huit mois et demi après ton enlèvement.» Expliqua Ryoma, aidant sa sœur à s'asseoir mieux. Ils l'entouraient tous, souriant tendrement, les yeux chaleureux.

 _ **Sa famille.**_

 _ **Ils étaient là.**_

 _ **Et rien ne les sépareraient.**_

 _ **Jamais.**_

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	4. Nohr et Hoshido

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. En fait, là je les torture plutôt.

 **Genres:** Family et un peu de Angst dans ce chapitre.

 **Couple:** Aucun

 **Personnages:** Garon, Xander, Camilla, Takumi, Hinoka, Kamui(F) et un OC

* * *

 _ **Partie IV: Nohr et Hoshido**_

* * *

 _ **«**_ OU EST-ELLE? QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT TOUS LES DEUX?»

Camilla et Xander se recroquevillèrent sous le regard noir de leur père. Le cœur du prince était tordu par la déception dans les yeux du roi. Il avait échoué. Ils étaient revenus, soigneusement surveillés par la garde, choqués et effrayés, effondrés par la perte de leur petite sœur. Camilla n'avait jamais cessé de pleurer. Corrin avait disparu depuis même pas deux semaines et pourtant elle lui manquait déjà tellement. Et lui se maudissait, encore et encore, pour avoir parler de ça. C'était de sa faute. Il était un échec. D'une voix tremblante «Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Elle s'est transformé en Dragonne fils. En plein milieu de la nuit. Durant vos quelques jours de visite. Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé?»

 _Personne ne les avait entendu parler, il en était certain._ A part elle bien entendu. «Je ne sais pas père. Nous parlions d'Élise et de Léo. De leurs mères et de nos inquiétudes à leurs sujets...suite à la mort de nos trois frères et sœur. »Il déglutit devant le regard noir.

Garon le fixa «Est-ce tout fils?

\- O...Oui.

\- D'après les serviteurs, Corrin a pourtant crié '' **menteurs** ''. Tout le monde l'a entendu. J'ai des témoins à ce sujet. Gunter a également confirmé cela.» _Le chevalier avait du être un peu menacé (ou plutôt Jakob, Flora et Felicia avaient été menacés) pour avouer cela mais il l'avait dit._

Xander sentit son cœur battre la chamade, la peur lui tordant le ventre «Je...nous ne lui avions pas tout dit pour la guerre des concubines ou pour ses autres frères et sœurs. Elle ne connaissait que Élise et Léo à part nous. Camilla a...

\- J'ai dis à Xander que je regrettais d'avoir tué notre frère Lukas. C'est tout. Elle a du être choquée d'entendre ça.» Intervint Camilla. «Nous lui avions brossé un tableau bien plus positif de notre famille.»

 _Comment auraient-il pu admettre qu'ils parlaient de Corrin et de la vérité la concernant?_

 _Comment auraient-ils pu avouer qu'ils avaient parlé de son kidnapping?_

 _Qu'ils avaient admit lui mentir depuis des années?_

Un silence froid s'installa. Mais ça ne dura pas. «Cela n'explique pas le faits qu'elle vous ait qualifié de menteurs. Ni pourquoi elle aurait été aussi en colère et boulversé, au point de fuir.» Fit froidement le roi, les regardant froidement. «Qu'avez-vous _**dit**_?»

 _Il sait._ Réalisa Xander, terrifié _. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment mais il sait._ Il échangea un regard effrayé avec sa sœur. _Et si il apprenait qu'ils avaient parlé librement de ce secret?_ Corrin était censé devenir un enfant de Nohr, désireuse de se battre pour leur pays, pour aider à conquérir Hoshido et sauver leurs terres de la famine. Même Léo et Élise pensaient que Corrin avait le même père qu'eux. Eux deux étaient les seuls à savoir la vérité dans la famille, outre le roi bien entendu.

«Savez-vous où est Corrin?» Demanda alors Camilla, inquiète pour sa petite sœur. En quatre ans, elle était devenue très attachée à elle. Elle avait encore les yeux rougies par les pleurs.

Leur père les couvrit d'un regard furieux «Des soldats l'ont vu un dragon argenté. Il est entré à Hoshido. Nous l'avons perdu. Celle qui devait sauver Nohr en conquérant Hoshido vient de rejoindre l'ennemi.»

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets eut les larmes aux yeux et éclata en sanglots, comprenant que Corrin était perdue pour eux, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Mais Xander serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même. _Pourquoi avaient-il parlé de ça?_ Ils auraient du se taire. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en discuter au château non plus. Il voulait protéger sa famille. Ses sœurs et son frère. Corrin était sa précieuse petite princesse, sa petite sœur. Il ne restait plus que Léo et Élise à part eux, et ils auraient du être une famille unie. Et il avait tout gâché. Tout perdu. Sa famille était brisée. Ils ne pourraient pas récupérer Corrin. Et Hoshido n'allait pas rendre Azura. _Et avec la barrière..._

«Maintenant je ne me répéterais pas. Lequel de vous est responsable? Lequel de vous a provoqué la transformation et ses accusations de mensonges?»

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Xander décida d'endosser la responsabilité. _Après tout il était l'héritier, son père n'irait pas trop loin, il ne le tuerait pas. C'était son père et il voulait croire en lui, il voulait croire que l'homme qu'il aimait tant était toujours là_. «C'est de ma faute père, j'ai parlé avec Camilla du vrai nom de Corrin et de ses origines. Elle m'a dit de me taire mais je disais que votre plan se déroulait à la perfection et qu'elle ne se rappelait pas. Qu'elle était une vraie princesse de Nohr et qu'elle serait bien plus utile à notre pays qu'à être dorloté en Hoshido!»

Garon se leva. Il descendit les marches qui le séparait de ses enfants «N'avais-je pas ordonné que rien de tout cela ne devait être évoqué près d'elle?

\- C'était la nuit père. Elle était censée dormir.

\- Ses origines devaient rester un secret. Vous ne deviez pas en parler, vous n'en aviez pas le droit.»

Xander se mordilla la lèvre «Pardon père.»

Une gifle l'envoya au grimaça et espéra que Camilla allait se taire -pour Léo et pour Élise-. Il se redressa lentement. «Je ferais ce que vous voulez comme pénitence.»

Son père le toisa avec mépris «Tu as gâché mon plan fils, tu as réduit les espoirs de Nohr en miettes. Corrin seule pouvait passer la barrière et nous sauver. Sauver notre peuple de la misère et de la famine. Permettre de restaurer la gloire de notre passé. Sans elle et ses pouvoirs, cela est impossible.»

 _Culpabilité._

 _Douleur._

Il chassa la boule dans sa gorge «Que puis-je faire?

\- ...Tu partiras à l'ouest. Tu surveilleras les mines d'extraction de métal.»

 _L'Est._

 _L'endroit le plus misérable._

 _La famine et la maladie._

 _La misère._

«Oui père.» Fit-il, à genoux, retenant sa respiration. Son cœur battait fortement. «Combien de temps?

\- Quatre ans. Le temps perdu dans un plan gâché! A cause de toi.»

Xander hocha la tête «Très bien.»

Garon se tourna vers sa fille «Et toi.

\- Père.

\- Je pense que si Xander en a perlé, tu dois avoir évoqué le plan toi aussi.» Ses yeux sombres toisèrent sa fille avec mépris. «Tu seras envoyé à la forteresse pour cinq ans. Là où vous avez tout gâché. Avec des serviteurs que je vais choisir moi-même. Apprends à te conduire dignement. Les visites de Léo et Élise seront limités.

\- Très bien Père.» Elle déglutit, effondrée. Enfermé à l'écart, avec si peu de temps avec son frère et sa sœur. «Et eux?

\- Je vais faire restaurer Fort Dracomort et ils y seront envoyés tous les deux. Ils y resteront jusqu'aux 17 ans de Léo.»

Xander ferma les yeux. Leur famille était détruite. Éclatée. A cause de lui. Uniquement à cause de lui.

* * *

Elle pensait chaque jour en se réveillant que c'était un rêve, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment chez elle mais elle voyait alors sa chambre. Ce matin-là, elle s'éveilla, le coeur léger.

Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre, promettant une belle journée. Elle sortit du futon pour s'habiller, et sortit pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

«Nee-san!» Takumi se jeta dans ses bras, il tenait un livre à la main «Regardes! C'est un conte que m'a offert grand frère hier!»

Elle vit les caractères sur la couverture mais n'était pas (plus) capable de les lire. «Je...Je ne sais plus lire le Hoshidian.»

Le petit argenté fronça les sourcils «Attends, je vais te lire! C'est l'histoire de _«Tanabata»_. Tu l'adorais avant.» il lui tendit le livre en souriant.

Elle le regarda. «De quoi ça parle?» Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage, admirant les images peintes à la main, un travail de précision. Sans doute fait exprès pour Takumi. «Tanabata...ça me rappelle quelque chose...

\- C'est l'histoire de Orihime, l'étoile de Vega, la fille du dieu du ciel. C'est une déesse qui tisse et elle doit faire des vêtements pour son père. Mais à cause ça, elle ne peut pas rencontrer de gens. Alors son père, voulant la voir heureuse, lui fait rencontrer Hikoboshi, l'étoile d'Altaïr.» Il reprit son souffle. Et attendit que sa grande sœur hoche la tête pour continuer. «Ils tombent tout de suite amoureux et se marient peu après. Mais ils ne font plus leur travail de dieux, ils négligent leurs devoirs pour s"amuser ensemble. alors le dieu du ciel se fâche et leur interdit de se voir. Il les sépare dans le ciel grâce à la voie lactée.

\- C'est cruel. Alors que c'était lui qui les avait réuni au début.

\- Mais ils sont si malheureux que finalement il leurs permet de se voir une fois par an le 7ème jour du 7ème mois.

\- C'est tout?

\- Oui» Il la traîna jusqu'aux jardins pour qu'ils s'assoient sous un cerisier «et une fois par an, à Hoshido, on a la fête des étoiles! Le septième jour du septième mois! Alors tu veux que je te le lise?

\- On y est bientôt?» Demanda Kamui, ouvrant le livre à la première page.

Son petit frère eut un sourire «Oui. C'est dans une semaine.

\- Donc dans sept jours... Orihime et...heu...Hika...

\- Hikoboshi! Oui dans sept jours, ils pourront se voir. Mais il faut que le ciel soit dégagé! Sinon la fête est gâchée.

\- Et je me souviens que tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps l'année dernière.» S'exclama Hinoka en surgissant de derrière l'arbre avec Takeki dans ses bras. «Il pleuvait et tu as hurlé qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir!»

Takumi devint rouge comme une tomate «Ce n'est PAS vrai.»

La rousse lui pinça les joues. «Et tu as fait des dizaines de teru teru bōzu pour tenter de conjurer la pluie les jours précédant la fête, même si Orochi lui disait qu'on ne pouvait changer cela.

\- ONEE-SAN!»

Takeki éclata de rire. «Nii-chan! Tu es tout rouge!» Il hésita puis vint s'installer sur les genoux de sa grande sœur. Curieux envers cette personne qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Kamui sourit «Qu'est-ce que un teru teru bōzu?» Si ces termes lui étaient familiers, elle ne s'en rappelait pas bien.

\- C'est une petite poupée qu'on fait avec du papier ou du tissu blanc. On l'accroche aux fenêtres des maisons avec une corde les jours de pluie, en on chante une petite comptine. On demande à la petite poupée de chasser la pluie et de faire qu'il fasse beau le lendemain et le jour suivant.»

La petite fille de dix ans eut un petit rire «Et Takumi en a fait beaucoup?

\- NEE-SAN!

\- Dix! Une par jour!»

La petite dragonne attrapa son petit frère pour le faire asseoir à côté d'elle, l'entourant de son bras pour le serrer contre elle. «Alors Nee-san. Racontes moi comment se passe la fête! Après tout on va la fêter tous ensemble pour la première fois en quatre ans.» Elle sourit à Hinoka qui s'asseyait de l'autre côté, prenant le livre, sans doute dans l'intention de le lire.

«C'est une fête traditionnelle. Nous portons des yukatas. Et nous décorons des bambous. Tu écris un souhait sur un papier et on l'accroche aux feuilles.

\- Pour que nos vœux soient exaucés» cria l'enfant sur les genoux de celle aux cheveux blancs, la regardant avec un grand sourire. Orihime et Hikoboshi réaliseront ton souhait!»

La rousse gloussa «Et quand Tanabata est terminé, le bambou est jeté dans le fleuve ou brûlé!»

Takumi intervint, ne voulant pas rester sans rien dire, voulant garder pour lui l'attention de sa grande soeur «La ville est décorée. Il y a des parades et des feux d'artifices! Et je vais te faire goûter plein de bonnes choses!

\- Et on va organiser une cérémonie du thé demain pour toi.»

Kamui éclata de rire «Ralentissez un peu, je ne suis plus!» Elle sourit à sa sœur, lui posant la tête sur l'épaule «Lis nous l'histoire Nee-san.»

C'est alors que Ryoma accourut pour leur signaler qu'on les attendait pour le petit déjeuner.

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	5. Pensées

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. En fait, là je les torture plutôt.

 **Genres:** Family et un peu de Angst dans ce chapitre.

 **Couple:** Aucun

 **Personnages:** _Tous?_

* * *

 _ **Partie V**_

* * *

Azura était la seule à ne pas avoir rencontré Kamui pour le moment. Elle était un peu intimidé et craignait d'être renvoyée dans Nohr...malgré toutes les promesses de la reine Mikoto. Elle restait donc dans sa chambre et seule Hinoka l'en avait sortit, la tirant par le poignet.

«Ne fais pas l'enfant! Kamui sera ravie de te rencontrer!» S'exclama-t-elle «On va passer un moment en famille, tu dois être là.»

 _Mais elle avait passé quatre ans dans Nohr...et si elle était devenue comme..._ Elle chassa les souvenirs qui lui faisaient encore mal. _Et si elle me déteste parce que je viens de Nohr?_

«Tu verras, elle est très gentille!» promit la rousse, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. «Elle se souvient de nous et est déjà très attaché à nous!»

 _C'était sa cousine mais_...Azura se sentait tellement intimidé.

«Allez, on va tous prendre un bon thé et des pâtisseries ensembles dans le jardin! Mère a décidé de faire une cérémonie du thé pour Kamui. Sakura va jouer son premier morceau sur son koto. Tu pourrais chanter ta chanson aussi?»

La petite fille de 11 ans rougit, son visage caché par ses longues mèches bleues. «Je...» Elle ressentait une certaine angoisse. «Je ne sais pas...»

L'adolescente se retourna vers elle «Takeki a même fait un dessin, c'est trop mignon!»

Azura ne s'en étonnait pas. Les deux plus jeunes garçons ne lâchaient presque jamais leur grande sœur, entraînant Sakura et Kawa avec eux. Le jumeau de Kamui était toujours un peu intimidé...hésitant à cause de leur lien brisé. Mais il essayait, tout le monde essayait. Seule Azura n'avait encore fait aucune approche. Et tout le monde pensait que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler «Mais...

\- Tu es très joli dans ce kimono! Adorable même! Je savais que cette plante comme décoration irait parfaitement avec tes cheveux!»

Azura rougit. «Merci...» Elle aimait ces vêtements, bien plus que ces robes sombres et tristes qu'on lui faisait mettre à Nohr. «Toi aussi, ces petites fleurs bleues te vont bien!»

Elles arrivèrent dans le jardin. Il faisait bon, et le soleil brillait. La table avait été mise dans le jardin, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour une cérémonie du thé. Les deux plus jeunes jouaient, assis dans l'herbe. Kamui était assise, dans un joli kimono blanc brodé de bambous, encadrée de Takumi et de Kawa. Le premier lisait un livre, expliquant des choses à sa sœur, tandis que le jumeau de la petite fille le taquinait de temps en temps. Ryoma discutait avec leur Mère qui souriait, l'air comblée.

«Azura!»

Elle croisa un regard rouge. Si différent de celui de sa tante. Et elle avait des cheveux blancs. Du sang de dragon. Une princesse vallite, comme elle. «B...bonjour.»

La jeune dragonne lui fit un grand sourire. «Bonjour, tu es Azura, c'est ça? Kawa m'a parlé de toi.

\- Je suis enchantée de te connaître.

\- Moi aussi.»

La fille aux cheveux bleus s'assit à côté de Kawa, près de Sakura, tandis que Hinoka s'asseyait entre Ryoma et Takeki.

«Alors...C'est quoi une cérémonie du thé exactement?» demanda Kamui, refermant le livre que Takumi tenait, celui-ci gonflant les joues.

«C'est un art à Hoshido. Le thé est préparé par une spécialiste (ou un), ici Orochi» expliqua Mikoto en montrant une jeune fille qui venait de poser des choses sur la table. «Ici nous ne faisons pas vraiment quelque chose de cérémonial, nous faisons...nous fêtons ton retour en famille.

\- J'aime beaucoup les bouquets de fleurs.

\- Si tu aimes les arrangements floraux, je pourrais t'apprendre.» Proposa Mikoto en souriant.

Kamui eut un sourire ravi «J'en serais heureuse.»

Azura prit sa tasse quand on la lui donna «...» Elle regarda Takumi qui semblait transformé, beaucoup plus heureux. «Voudrais-tu...faire un tour un ville? Main...tenant que tu vas mieux?»

Les yeux de l'argenté s'illuminèrent «Ho oui!» elle regarda ses frères et sœurs «...Vous voulez venir aussi?

\- bien sûr Nee-san, je vais te protéger!» S'écria Takumi, joyeusement.

Kawa sourit «Bien entendu soeurette.

\- Je...veux bien venir.» Bafouilla timidement Sakura, rougissante, tandis que Takeki tapait dans ses mains pour exprimer son accord.

Ryoma et Hinoka sourirent «Nous allons y aller tous ensemble!»

* * *

Léo soupira, assit sur le fauteuil. Le fort était si triste, les serviteurs si froids. Personne ne se souciait vraiment de lui. Son grand frère et sa grande sœur n'étaient plus là, et Corrin avait disparu depuis des semaines. Il avait bien demandé, plusieurs fois, où elle était mais personne ne lui répondait, ou on l'ignorait froidement. Et quand on lui disait quelque chose, les mots le glaçaient douloureusement.

 _Ne posez pas de question, prince._

 _Vous n'avez aucune sœur de ce nom._

 _Oubliez-là, comme vous avez oubliez tous vos autre demi-frères et demi-soeurs, elle n'est plus importante._

Avait-elle subi le même sort que les autres enfants des concubines? A ces pensées, il se sentait malheureux...et agacé. N'avait-elle pas été à l'abri? Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait s'attacher enfin à une famille ''stable''. Mais non.

Non seulement sa mère était morte l'année dernière (dans des circonstances plus que mystérieuses...) mais il perdait une sœur et sa famille était éclatée. Ses serviteurs avaient été remplacés et sa maison était différente. Le fort était froid et en réparation, la nourriture n'était pas aussi bonne et on ne le traitait pas avec autant d'égard qu'avant.

Élise...elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Elle voulait son grand frère, ses grandes sœurs...elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Elle avait réclamé sa mère...mais celle-ci, malade, ne lui avait même pas dit au-revoir.

«Qu'est-il arrivé à notre famille?»

Xander n'avait rien dit. Il était monté sur son cheval, digne et le visage fermé, partant après des adieux beaucoup trop rapides. Ils auraient des lettres oui mais ça ne remplaçait pas la présence.

 _«Camilla, où est Corrin?»_ avait-il demandé avant qu'elle ne parte dans son carrosse mais elle n'avait pas répondu, le visage douloureusement fermé.

Et il vivait dans ce fort froid, à l'écart, loin de ses aînés, avec des percepteurs froids et des serviteurs méprisants.

 _Le petit prince Léo est juste là au cas où..._

 _Sa mère, tellement arrogante._

 _Ne pensant qu'au pouvoir._

 _Le prince Xander est en bonne santé, le prince Léo est inutile..._

Il avait si souvent lutté contre les larmes. Pourquoi cela m'arrive-il? Qu'ai je fait de mal? Il se sentait si seul.

Il étudiait pour passer le temps, encore et encore...la magie, les plantes, les soins...cela lui étant d'ailleurs utile après les séances brutales avec son maître d'armes.

Personne ne le respectait ici.

«Je ne suis qu'un bâtard...un enfant issu d'un adultère...»

Ses souvenirs flous lui montraient l'image d'un père aimant qui le prenait sur ses épaules mais était-ce vrai? N'était-ce pas le fantasme d'un enfant voulant être aimé par ses parents ? Après tout si le roi l'aimait pourquoi le traitait-il comme ça? Le privant de presque tout ce qui le rendait heureux?

 _Le prince est trop gentil._

 _Le prince Léo est trop sensible._

 _Vous pensez que sa mère pourrait avoir des origines hoshidienne?_

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler...mais sa colère était ravalée derrière un sourire de façade, un air obéissant. Après tout, se rebeller ne changerait rien n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Le paysage était misérable, froid et triste. La terre était noire, avec juste des plantes épineuses, tenant plus de la racine qu'autre chose. Les roches étaient certes de différentes teintes mais le paysage était aride, sec, glacial. C'était la vision qu'il avait chaque jour. Les mines, la douleur et le désespoir, la famine du peuple. La colère qui grondait dans les yeux des nohrians. La rancœur, mêlée de peur...qui couvait sous la docilité. Il le sentait et même s'il tentait d'arranger les choses, cela n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Il n'y avait que peu de respect dans le regard des hommes, ou si peu, ou si il y en avait...il était impossible de savoir s'il était sincère.

«Quel cauchemar...»

Ces métaux précieux étaient pour les caisses du royaume ou pour le concerne avec Nestria ou Izumo (beaucoup de denrées venaient de Hoshido d'ailleurs.). Il faisait froid et sombre, comme chaque jour. Xander toussa, même s'il était protégé des particules possiblement flottantes dans l'air par la magie.

Son cheval renâcla. Il tira sur les rênes, le faisant reculer. «Du calme..» siffla-t-il, forçant l'animal à rester immobile.

 _Sa famille._ Il y pensait souvent mais il ne les voyait presque plus. C'est à peine s'il pouvait leurs écrire régulièrement. Il n'avait personne. Son manoir lui paraissait bien vide. Ses serviteurs rapporteraient chaque écarts à son père. _Il ne pouvait pas envoyer n'importe quelle lettre. Les visites étaient contrôlées._ Il souffrait de cette séparation, après avoir connu près de 3 ans où leur famille était relativement équilibrée, même si Corrin était maintenue à l'écart.

 _Quel imbécile._

 _Tout était de sa faute._

 _Uniquement de la sienne._

Si seulement il n'avait pas parlé du passé de Corrin avec Camilla. Si seulement il avait gardé le silence. Leur famille ne serait pas éclatée car ce mensonge serait toujours là et Corrin le verrait toujours comme son grand frère adoré. Elle verrait toujours Nohr comme son pays.

 _Pensait-elle parfois à eux?_

 _Où les avait-elle oublié sans aucun remords?_

 _N'étaient-ils plus qu'une page tournée?_

Elle était probablement parfaitement heureuse dans son parfait petit pays ensoleillé, avec de la nourriture à profusion. Avec sa parfaite «vraie» famille qui se la réappropriait sans aucun scrupule.

 _Mais elle est une princesse de Nohr!_ Songea-t-il, regardant les entrées des carrières et des mines d'un œil sombre. _Elle est ma sœur, elle fait partie de notre famille!_ La colère le consumait. Contre lui-même et contre Hoshido. _Elle est ma sœur!_

 _Plus maintenant,_ railla une petite voix dans sa tête, moqueuse et sarcastique. _Elle n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un enfant volée. Qui n'a jamais été un membre de ta famille._

* * *

Corrin s'assit dans son futon, un livre sur les genoux. Depuis quelques jours, elle arrivait à déchiffrer maladroitement les lettres. Elle avait encore du mal donc ses livres étaient plein d'images.

Elle aimait déjà les légendes de son pays, et aimait les entendre mais à cette heure, elle ne pouvait pas dormir et par conséquent, elle préférait feuilleter les pages.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Nohr. A ceux qu'elle pensait être sa famille. Qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur d'enfant.

Xander qu'elle admirait tant. Qu'elle voyait comme son frère aîné. Il avait profité de son amnésie, lui avait menti, l'avait manipulé. Dans l'unique but de la conditionner à les aimer et à envahir Hoshido. Elle en était certaine désormais, après avoir entendu parler de la barrière...elle n'avait été enlevé que pour servir d'outils contre son pays natal. _Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il m'aimait? Ces entraînements n'étaient que dans ce but...m'utiliser contre mon pays natal. Il m'aurait menti toute ma vie. Sans aucun remords._ Elle se souvenait très bien des paroles du blond. Si certain qu'elle ne se rappellerait de rien et qu'elle était une des leurs.

 _L'aimait-il seulement? Ou se forçait-il pour lui faire croire qu'elle était aimé?_ Après tout...il avait été prêt à tuer Silas lui-même...et c'était Gunter qui avait sauvé le jeune garçon, devant ses supplications. _Si Xander l'aimait..._ Elle se mordit la lèvre.. _.il n'aurait jamais..._

Camilla qui l'étouffait de son affection mais qui savait elle aussi. L'aimait-elle réellement ou ses câlins n'étaient que des preuves de son malaise et de sa culpabilité? Se prétendant encore et encore SA grande sœur. Son unique grande sœur. L'étouffant sous une affection maternelle comme pour la culpabiliser quand elle protestait ou pleurait. _Menteuse...si tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais pas menti._ Elle ne doutait pas que Léo et Élise étaient innocents et ignorants de toute l'affaire. Ils lui manquaient un peu mais ils l'oubliaient, comme ils avaient oublié tous les demi-frères et demi-soeurs qui avaient péri. Ils pouvaient être heureux sans elle...et elle préférait être ici, être élevé dans le bonheur que là bas à être élevé comme une arme. Même si ça voulait dire ne plus jamais revoir Léo et Élise. Elle ne regrettait pas Xander et Camilla cependant. _Pas le moins du monde..._

 _Non_. Elle serra les poings, des larmes lui piquant les yeux, des larmes de colère et de dégoût. Comment avait-elle pu croire être une des leurs? Sa famille était ici...sous la lumière du soleil, une famille heureux qui l'avait espéré pendant quatre ans. Là-bas il n'y avait que l'obscurité et le mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais été un membre de leur famille. Et ne le serait jamais. _**Jamais.**_

 _Ils n'étaient que des menteurs._

 _Rien d'autre que des menteurs._

Si ils l'aimaient, ils ne lui auraient pas menti. Ils lui auraient dit la vérité. Ils l'auraient aidé à rentrer chez elle. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient tenté de faire d'elle un parfait petit soldat de Nohr. Au lieu de ça, ils s'appelaient sa famille et ne contestaient pas qu'elle soit enfermé dans une forteresse, loin d'eux quand eux étaient tous ensemble. L'assassin de son père l'avait enlevé pour la forcer à être sa ''fille'' ou plutôt une arme pour tuer sa véritable famille. Et elle avait vraiment cru, après avoir perdu ses souvenirs, être une princesse, être la fille de ce monstre...mais elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion, comme ceux du jeu de shogi avec lequel Ryoma et Takumi avaient joué plus tôt.

«Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir.»

Elle serra les poings. La colère reflua, ne laissant qu'une froide amertume.

«Je suis avec ma vraie famille. Ma mère, mon jumeau, mes frères et sœurs. Ma place est ici, et sera toujours ici!»

Elle ferma le livre et souffla la bougie, se blottissant sous la couverture.

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


End file.
